


Black

by Beautyofgrey



Series: Stuff 100 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, bear with me, don't spoil me, hurt comfort, i guess it's h/c, i'm barely on season one, i've not seen the whole series yet, oh my god the feels, shiro is team dad, shiro needs a hug, this might not be the most accurate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofgrey/pseuds/Beautyofgrey
Summary: Sometimes, Shiro's past comes back to haunt him, and he seeks refuge with an unlikely friend.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> This fic might be a bit inaccurate, seeing as I only just jumped on the Voltron bandwagon. But here it is.

It never went away. No matter how often Takashi Shirogane told himself the nightmare was over, that he was no longer on that prison ship, the terror, pain and fear always came back to him.  
Nights were the worst. Most of the time, he spent them sitting hunched over a computer in the castle's control room, searching for distress calls, playing mindless clicker games or anything that'd get his mind off the things he'd been through, half of which he still didn't properly remember due to the head injury he'd sustained while escaping.  
Occasionally, on nights like this, he'd glance down at his hands, one flesh and one metal, and try to remember exactly how he'd lost that arm. He was sure it had happened in the gladiatorial pits, but which of the many battles had it been?  
Some nights, he couldn't even focus on gaming or searching. His mind would start wandering down dangerous pathways, getting too close to the raw center of everything Shiro had gone through, and he just couldn't stay still any longer.  
Those are the nights he'd get up from the computer, taking the zip line out to the hangar. He knew she'd hear him long before he got there, and he knew she'd be waiting.  
The monolithic robotic lion was as black as the shadows around her, except for her glowing yellow eyes. When he stepped into the hangar, she'd look over at him, letting out a low humming sound that filled his brain, wrapping around him like the night.  
Shiro would approach her, she'd lower her head, and he'd climb inside and sink down onto the pilot's seat.  
The lion would close her mouth, but it was okay. Her song would sing soothingly through Shiro's head, pulling him down into a deep blanket of safety.  
Sometimes, he'd find sleep then, leaned forward with his head on the control console, or curled up on the pilot seat in a ball.  
Sometimes, he simply sat there and cried, in either sadness or frustration, yanking at his hair or huddling in on himself.  
No matter how the night went, though, one thing was certain. The black robotic lion, his partner in battle and in peacetime, had his back, and her soft soothing song could chase away any demon.


End file.
